Currently, measurement systems, based on the utilization of an ion trap, appropriate for the purpose of measuring or calibrating the amplitude of an output signal produced by a signal generator are not known in the field. While the patent publication WO 2013/041615 A2 discloses a type of ion trap, referred to as a coplanar waveguide Penning trap, this publication does not disclose or suggest whether or how such an ion trap could be employed any such measurement system.
What is needed, therefore, is an approach for a measurement system appropriate for the purpose of measuring or calibrating the amplitude of a signal produced by a signal generator, where the measurement system is based on the use of an ion trap.